1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a watertight protective device for holding a measuring or display device, and more particular to a protective device having a protective housing, the inside contour of which is shaped so conform with an the outer dimensions of a contained measuring or display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protective devices serve to hold measuring or display devices in a water- and dust-tight fashion, with the operation of the device not being adversely affected by the protective device. Known protective devices consist of flexible transparent protective sheaths with a pouch design that can be sealed to make them water- and dust-tight. Operation of a measuring or display device placed in the protective sheath is retained because of the flexibility of the sheath. To guarantee flexibility, such protective sheaths are made of a relatively thin plastic material so that the lifetime of such sheaths is limited in the frequently harsh operating conditions to which measuring devices are subjected. Under extreme operating conditions, there is frequently the risk that the measuring or display device will be damaged by external application of force since the thin sheath cannot withstand such external forces.
Another disadvantage of known protective sheaths is that even minor damage to the protective sheath surface is sufficient for water tightness to be no longer guaranteed. In addition, the protective sheath may prevent the measuring device from measuring the provided amount, since the measuring device is wholly contained within the protective sheath.